


For Me?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Bobby finds a surprise Christmas morning.





	For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Written for the prompt silver at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**.

Bobby crept down to the kitchen trying not to wake the boys. He hoped to get a pot of coffee in him before they came tearing down the stairs to see if Santa had found them. 

Santa Bobby had most definitely found them and after assembling every toy and placing every sticker that needed sticking he was in desperate need of caffeine.

He stood at the counter trying to figure out what the silver blob was sitting by his coffee pot. After careful poking, he realized it was something wrapped in foil. He knew the boys tended to wrap things whatever was handy. He’d received more than his fair share of newspaper wrapped art projects. He loved every one of them. He wondered if he should wait to open his newest shiny package with them.

It wasn’t long before he heard them running down the stairs. 

“Uncle Bobby you found it,” Dean smirked as he helped Sammy onto one of the kitchen chairs.

“I came down here and saw this was sitting all by itself. Is it for me?” Bobby asked them.

“Yup, we found it and bought it just for you,” Sammy told him with a grin.

After peeling back what must’ve been ten layers of foil Bobby was rewarded with a ‘World’s Greatest Uncle’ mug.

“Thank you both,” Bobby hugged them.

“How about I start a pot of coffee and then we can go see if Santa remembered you’re visiting me this week.” Bobby watched as they ran into the living room. 

This was going to be the best Christmas they’d had yet.


End file.
